Little by Little Poco a poco
by gl-andrea
Summary: This is my firs H/G fic, it's actually a short songfic about H/G, a lovely song! Oh and for those who hadn't read OotP, don'r worry, it doesn't contain spoiler... Hope you like it!!!


AN: Hi everybody, well this is the first time I wrote about Harry. And in fact this is the translation of my story in Spanish, and I must tell you my English isn't perfect, but I'll do my best! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: You already know Harry Potter and Co. don't' belong to me (I wish!) HP is property of J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers. **

The song "_Poco__ a poco" (Little by Little) belongs to  _Fiorella Cayo_ of the old group _Torbellino_ (it's  Peruvian, I really don't think many of you know it… but if you have the chance, listen to it, it's lovely)_

  Oh! And don't worry for those who hadn't read OotP, it doesn't contain spoilers

*************************************************************************

**Little by Little**

_(Poco a poco)_

Ginny was doing her homework in the Gryffindor's Common Room, actually, she was trying to do it, her thoughts were -as always- on a black haired boy. She was always watching him, you could tell she was the person that knew him better in all that room and luckily by now she had over grown her shyness around him and now she was able to have a normal conversation with him without becoming the same colour shade of her hair, thanks Merlin!

_Te miro, me miras_

         I look you, you look me

_Se que mis ojos te ponen nervioso_

         I know my eyes make you nervous

_Y te ríes…_

         and you smile…

_Y tú no sabes que te quiero_

         and you don't know I love you

Thanks to all those year looking at Harry, which now was her favourite hobby after Quidditch; she had learn how to read her emotions, and now she could tell that something was bothering him… what she didn't know was that all that mess of emotion, that war against himself, all that was her fault…

_Quisiera__ _decirte____

         I wish to tell you

_Tantas cosas solo en un segundo_

         So many things in only one second

_Y no puedo_

         and I can't

_Y tú no sabes que te quiero_

         and you don't know that I love you

_Y tú te acercas más_

         and you get closer

_Y ya no puedo más…_

         and I can't take it anymore…

Seeing her, with that flaming red hair, staring at him so intensely, finally, he was able to unlock his feelings and he made his choice. He promised himself he would tell her. He couldn't take it anymore. Every time he saw her, he wanted so badly to talk to her, to look at her, just to be with her.

He couldn't believe he hadn't notice all this time, he wanted to hit himself for haven't realise sooner how beautiful she was, she was truly the most amazing girl he had ever seen…

Yeah! Definitely, he was going to do it now….

She saw him stand up, and approaching her with a determined look on his face

_Poco a poco, lentamente_

         Little by little, slowly

_tus__ ojos se cierran_

         you close your eyes

_y__siento__ tus __labios ___

         and I fell your lips

_que__ se acercan más…_

         that get closer…

_Poco a poco, lentamente_

         Little by little, slowly 

_quiero__continuar__riendo___

         I wanna keep smiling

_pero__siento__algo__muy__dentro___

         but I fell something deep inside

_Que me calla y nada más_

         that stops me and nothing else

_y__ nada más…_

         and nothing else…

He actually did it! He couldn't believe it, finally… he was thinking that he wouldn't dare to do it, that he'll back up… but now he was happy, happier than he'd ever been. This was what he truly wanted.

_Te abrazo, me abrazas_

         I hug you, you hug me

_Y me siento dueña de tus sentimientos_

         and I feel the owner of your feelings

_Y te quiero_

         I love you

_yo__ te juro que te quiero_

         I swear that I love you

_y__ tú te acercas más_

         and you get closer

_Y yo no puedo más…_

         and I can't take it anymore…

For an instant she doubted, if this was real, I seemed so incredible, like all those dreams that she used to have…

Por un momento ella tuvo sus dudas, si esto era real, se parecía demasiado a todos esos sueño que siempre tenia….

_Poco a poco, lentamente_

         Little by little, slowly

_tus__ ojos se cierran_

         you close your eyes

_y__ siento tus labios_ __

         and I fell your lips

_que__ se acercan más…_

         that get closer…

_Poco a poco, lentamente_

         Little by little, slowly 

_quiero__ continuar riendo_

         I wanna keep smiling

_pero__ siento algo muy dentro_

         but I fell something deep inside

_Que me calla y nada más_

         that stops me and nothing else

_y__ nada más…_

         and nothing else…

_Solo dime, Hey! yo te juro que te quiero…_

         Just tell me, Hey! I swear that I love you

And it was like she had die and gone to heaven… he told the words… those words she's been hopping to hear from him since so long ago…. "Ginny, I swear that I love you"

 ☆☆ THE END ☆☆  
  


*********************************************************************

 I hope you like it; even if you didn't… please review... to know what you think about it! 


End file.
